Kevin
Kevin= |-| Future Kevin= Kevin is a young boy who lives in Calderock Village. He has a dream of being able to fly a airship of his own and often pesters Hulbert. Kevin's father died when he was little, leaving him only with his mother and Hubert, who share a close bond to the point that he considers Hubert his uncle. History Kevin starts off asking the Player to help him with his dream of having a airship of his own, and thus asks the Player to head to the Forest of Death and find a ring his father had left behind during the raid. After the Player gives him the ring, he gives another quest where the ring has disappeared and demands the Player to ask Hubert about it. This is actually one of the Invisible Thief's antics, who stole the ring in order to gain some richs. The Player goes to the trouble of finding the Invisible Thief at Forest Sanctuary, using one of the blacksmith's hounds to sniff him out after the Invisible Thief stepped in one of Merchant May' s terrible dishes. Once the Player returns the ring, Kevin says he will work hard for his own ship which ironically, would take a very long time. Future Technician When Stella demands the Player to go check on her ruined land, the Player finds a Wisp initially with no memory, unaware that the Wisp is actually Kevin. The Player then does a series of quests in which the Wisp slowly regains his memories and remembers he is Kevin, leaving the player surprised. He narrates how in 10 years into the future he becomes a legal technician, later the Red Dragon appears, kills both the Gold and Silver Dragons and steals the Monolith, breaking the Dimensional Line which caused that monsters from all other dimensions started to appear and the world became a chaos. The survivors sought refuge underground, and in their desperation the research for the Time-Traveling Ship started, with the purpose of traveling to meet the original Six Heroes and tell them about the future. The complete ship was named the Apocalypse Ship. Unfortunately, the ship malfunctioned and crashed in the Abandoned Welton Hollow area in the current time the game takes place, which is 50 years later than the time Kevin was traveling to. With no options, Kevin begs the Player to join forces with the Gold and Silver Dragons and not let the Red Dragon steal the Monolith. The Player laments in silence that Kevin is completely unaware the Geraint already perished in the current timeline. Kevin warns the player that if the Monolith gets stolen, the protective coat will disappear and creatures from Mist Land, Vestinel's world, will be able to cross into Altea's world. After helped him regain his memory, he will be waiting for the Player at Foothills of Black Mountain. There he narrates that in the place he crashed everything was covered by a strange light and fog, and suddenly he saw the ship "opening it's mouth". With the Player very surprised, Kevin explains that the Apocalypse Ship was built with artifacts from the Ancient Ruins and was actually a living thing with awakened consciousnesses. Unfortunately, during the travel Apocalypse detected "a strong artifact" with it's radar, which corrupted it, made all the machinery stop working and forced it to speed into the Artifact's direction. After the crash, Apocalypse started to absorb all monsters around it, changed into a monster and created his Nest in the place. Kevin gives the Players instructions for Stella to build a Prophet Compass to help locate the Apocalypse Nest. During the quests the help of Hubert is required, who is made aware of Kevin's future condition and helps build the Prophet Compass. Coincidentally, Hubert tells the Player that Kevin has been tormented by nightmares about the future and has been depressed, requesting the Player to talk with him to cheer him up since Kevin feels affection for the Player. Kevin's dream is about himself in the future finally becoming a pilot with his own, huge ship, but the sky started to turn gray and there was blood and dust everywhere, scaring him. Inevitably, it dawned on Kevin that part of him had merged with the Judge Apocalypse, and hence he will perish once it dies. He however insisted the Player continue, and then wishes the Player good luck in changing the future. After the Prophet Compass in complete, the Player heads to Apocalypse Nest in which the guiding voice of Kevin can be heard all over the course until Judge Apocalypse is defeated. After the Future Kevin passes away, the Player feels guilt upon remembering that Geraint is no longer around and apologises that the future had already changed for the worse. Kevin's Pilot Hat is found in the grounds of Apocalypse Nest, which the players takes to Stella, she realizes that the Future Technician was in reality Kevin, the little boy from Calderock Village and starts crying, then suggest the Player that is Hubert the one that should keep the hat. After delivering the hat to Hubert, he realizes that Future Kevin has perished, but promises himself that he will do everything possible to avoid Kevin from suffering that destiny. Academic When playing as the Academic, it will be revealed during Class Advancement through Jasmine that the reason why Kevin lost his physical body was because he was existing at the same time as his 11 years old self, and two people can't be on the same time and space. Friendship To befriend Kevin, players you must complete the quest The Invisible Man. Giving gifts to Kevin increases fondness with Hubert and vice versa. Giving gifts to Irine also fills Kevin's Friendship bar. When the Aversion bar was still active, gifting the Invisible Thief caused it to raise. Trivia *Due to memories implanted into the Academic, she believed to be Kevin's biological granddaughter as well. *It's implied that the Apocalypse itself was the cause of Kevin losing his physical body and turning into a Wisp, with Hubert also pointing out how Kevin seemed to willingly fuse with Apocalypse Judge in order to find a way to save the present world from it. This contradicts the version given by Jasmine to Velskud, which explains that Kevin lost his physical body due to both his young and old-self co-existing at the same time and space. Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Calderock Village NPCs